Sailor moon:Gods and Goddess series 1
by sailormoonfan102
Summary: this is about the past and present of sailor moon if you read my profile and you'll see what i mean. thank you


Sailor Moon: Gods and goddesses series

Chapter 1

"The beginning of the end"

Back in the Moon kingdom of the sliver millennia. Up in the palace in the throne room the Queen Selena and her husband King Apollo (the last to gods still a live) they were watching the ball go on as they waited for there son Prince Tranquility and his little sister Princess Serenity and her fiancé Prince Endymion. Then there sun came down the stair well but then stop in front of his parents and bowed then went off the dance with Sailor Uranus,

Endymion and Serenity

Serenity and Endymion were sitting on the balcony in serenity's room. "Endymion I'm scared of what will happen when Beryl attacks" serenity said with her head in Endy's chest. "Sere you need to stop thinking about it its eating you up in side" said Endymion lifting up her chain and looking in to hers eye's then lend down capturing her lips in a passionately kiss. Then she broke the kiss and said "We should get down to the ball before my mom head purest from wiring" both them laughed at that statement. So they both holding hands and walked down the hall way to the party.

Back that the party.

Tranquility and Amara were dancing the moon slow dance and talking about maybe get married , then out of the blue they see Sere and Endy walking hand to hand down the stairs smiling that the floor. Prince Endymion let goes of Serenity's hand, giving her permission to see her parents. She walks to the Queen and king and then smiled that them prepared for her mother to yell that her about being late not telling her were she was etc. But it never came instated the queen got up and walked down to her young daughter and embrace her. "Mother what are you doing where's thee speech you always give me." Serenity asked her mom in censers "oh serenity I'm just happy your alright save and sound an still an live so go have fun with them why you still can .love." said the Queen. She revised a quest only look from her daughter but then serenity shrugged off and walks back to the group of her friends that were watching her the whole time.

In the group

"Tranquility what is your mom doing isn't she suppose to be yelling that sere not hugging her!" said a very pissed off fire warrior. "I don't know Raye but its very weird, Oh here comes Serenity maybe she knows !Endymion u ask!?" "WHAT WHY ME , WHY CAN'T YOU ASK YOU'RE HER BIG BROTHER MORE YOU URANUS YOU'RE HER BEST FRIEND!" said a yelling Endymion. "BUT YOU'ER HER FIENCE SO SHE WON'T KILL YOU." "yeah what are you yelling about you guys" said a figure in blue ,they all turned there heads to see serenity with her hands on her hips with a curious look on her face "SERENITY" all the scouts and the two princes yelled in surprise "Yeah oh else would it be beryl" she said back "that's not funny you shouldn't say her name it gives her power" said the smart Sailor Mercury "I know Mercury. But shall we dance my prince" she said holding out her hand to Endymion and gracefully took it. Has they danced the ballroom dance, "Buns what was your mo……" endymion couldn't finish the sentences because the loyal advisers Luna and Artamis (yes there cats) screaming "the negeavirse is attack with large amount of armies that the side of Queen Beryl" gasps filled the room, an Sere got the feeling that some thing was about to blast through the door any minute so with that she pushed herself away from Endy and in to the middle of the room and everyone made a path for her to her parents, but that was not what she was doing she was getting ready for the blast that was if right on q serenity made a shield a round everyone but herself and then the doors came flying that her but sere deflated them an there standing in the once doorway Queen beryl herself she smiled that Serenity "Serenity are you ready to fight me little princess," with that she received a glare from Serenity's scouts, brother, parents, And Endymion and a Blake face from Sere. She Smiled that the princess "Oh! Prince Endymion you know you can come with me and rule the Universes" Beryl "HIS NOT GOING TO GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU" yelled a very ticked off Serenity and with that sere through a big old lightning ball at her but Beryl shields her self from it and through a big energy ball at Serenity. That through her out the window behind the king and queen serenity screamed has she broke the through the window. Everyone gasped. Then Beryl laughs and then disappeared. "Scout, soldiers prepare for battle" "yes sir" they shouted "Tranquility and Uranus stay here and watch the Queen" "yes your majesty" said Tranquility and Uranus "And Endymion go find Serenity" "Yes sir" said Endymion to King Apollo.

Has the warriors fought the nasty negeavirse creeps. Prince Tranquility and Sailor Uranus watch them fight and the Queen they all watch in horror has they fought. And endymion was looking for Serenity and was successful. He hared to his love side and picked her up in to his arms an screamed her name and she finally opened up her crystal blue eye's that meet two midnight blue ones and smiled. "Sere don't you ever do that again" said Endy "I'm sorry love I had two for all of you to try to stop her . I'm sorry!" she said back to him. "hahahaha! You think that love will save you then you are dumber then I thought. so Endymion will you join me." Said Beryl, standing up sere and endy looked that her with hatred 'I will every go with you beryl, i only love Serenity" yelled endymion "So be it I will kill you both" and with that said Beryl created a big energy ball at them. But Serenity pushed Endymion out of way and it hit her in the chest killing her and the vortex sucked her up. "SSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEERRRRREEIIIITTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY" YELLED very tick off Endymion.

Back in the computer room were the queen, tranq, and Uranus. The 2 girls cried out in horror has they saw the death of the princess and Uranus greatest bests friend serenity. Tranq just watch his little sister swirl in the vortex and was crying has will. "it is time to send you all to a new future a 1000 hundreds away in the future. Goodbye to you all, I will see you father and Apollo soon!" said the Queen and with that all the scouts, prince tranquility, Prince Endymion, and acres princess Serenity. to a new way of life. "Luna, Artamis, Apollo (Tranq hawk adviser) you know what to do, and now you to will go with them, guild them help them. Goodbye." said the queen of the moon. "Yes you highest" the three said then disappeared.

Chapter 2

"New beginnings and its tragedies"

Serena and Travis

In the new future. "Goodbye Serena and Travis have a good day at preschool and kindergarten" said two Parents two their little kids. "Bye bye mommy and daddy" said Serena and Travis. Serena was in preschool and Travis in kindergarten, they are Serenity and Tranquility in forms. Then as they walk they heard their mother screaming "WHO MY BLOOD HELL." "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" said both their parents, as a person in a black mask shot them to death. Serena was crying into a teachers arm as was Travis. They where sitting in a room waiting for there Guardians to get them, but the two didn't know that Serena was a live so they only wanted Travis not Serena. And Travis and the Guardians left to go to America, leavening Serena there in the orphanage.

Amara

Little three old Amara and her mom were going to pick up Serena, Amara's best friend. So they could go to Pre School together. When they got there was a little girl but she had a cold hearted stair and a blank face as well Amara was shock to see a once happy face young girl in to a cold hearted person.

Scouts

They where all born in to a a rich loving families and where very happy with their lives. They were neighbors and best friend as they were In the sliver millennia. They went to school together and grow up together.

Darien

A little ebony boy was walking down the streets of Tokyo with his mom and dad. They were going to the amusement park to have a day of fun. Then Darien saw a two little girls a small blond with short hair like a boy and another little girl with long light blond with spaghetti like hair in a pony tale and a had a blank face. Then he run in to the spaghetti hair girl she and he fall on their butts. "Hey can you please watch where your going" said a the spaghetti hair girl "Serena that's not very nice. I'm so sorry she wasn't watching where she was going, say your sorry!" said Amara's mom "sorry kid I wasn't watching where I was going. With that said they walked way and Darien and his family did the same but in a different direction.

High school Amara and Serena

"Hey buns wait for us" said two tall young girls one with long brownish hair going all the way down to her knees and the other one had short boy like blond hair. "Come on damnmit. Amara and Trista you to are so slow we're going to be late." said a ticked off spaghetti hair girl that hair was up in a long ponytail "OK! Jeezes Serena no need to be so crabby" said Amara. Then all of a sudden a nega creep monster out of the blue. Was a some kind of dinosaur, lion, and plant thing with big long arms as sharp as a sword. "OH HOLY CRAP!" shouted Serena and Amara in shock at the beast in front of them. "Ok, I guest its time to reawake the scouts of lightning and wind." Said a calm Trista but received two curious looks from Serena and Amara, who were confused as hell. "Ok Trista I know you're trying to be funny right now but it's so not the time to be funny." Amara said with a hint of fear in voice and in eye's "I'm not being funny Amara its true. Just Watch I'll see" Trista said in frustration 'PLUTO PLANET POWER' shouted Trista. Purple and black ribbons went around her body a strapless suit was around her body, a black mini skirt, black boots that went up to her knees, a black ribbon on her chest with a red dot in the middle, and a black ribbon on her butt, and a on her temple a tiara with a black gem in the middle (you know what I mean) and in her hands her garnet rode. "Now it's your turn you two" said mysterious voice. Pluto turned around to face a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead "LUNA! It's you I have vent seen you since the sliver millennia." Said a very egret sailor soldier "Calm down Pluto, we need to take care this two first." Said Luna with that the symbol on Luna's head begins to glow and then they showed on the other two girls foreheads. Memories of the moon kingdom flashed through there heads. "I remember moon kingdom." Said Serena and Amara "ok, now Serena say 'Moon crystal power' with these" Luna said handing Serena a heart shaped crystal on a belt. "On Amara you will say 'Uranus planet power' with these" Luna finished handing Amara a transforming pen with a planet on the top just like Pluto's but blue. "OK!" 'MOON CRYSTAL POWER' 'URANUS PLANET POWER' white ribbons went around Serena's body a white suit around her body, a light blue mini skirt, red boots that went up to her knees, a red ribbon on her chest with her a heart in the middle, and one on her butt to, and on her hips was the crystal on a white big belt, and crown on her head. Wind wrapped around Amara's body she was just like the other two but she had a dark blue mini skirt and a white ribbon on her chest and a yellow dot in the middle and a white one on her but.

To be continued in the next chapter

Sailormonfan102


End file.
